Organic electroluminescent display devices (organic EL display devices), each equipped with organic electroluminescent light emitting elements (organic EL light emitting elements), have been recently developed. The organic EL display devices are wide in viewing angle and require no backlighting, which allows making the display devices thin and light. Furthermore, the organic EL display devices feature lowness in power consumption and highness in response speed.
An organic EL display device has as its display elements organic electroluminescent elements (organic EL elements), each including a portion of an organic layer or an organic layer constituent, which is above a supporting substrate of glass, etc., and is held between an anode and a cathode. The organic layer includes a hole-injection layer, a hole-transport layer, an emitting layer, an electron-transport layer, an electron-injection layer, etc.